My Dark Angel
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: When Jeremy decides to turn himself who will find him? Damon has to help Jeremy through the transition and becoming a vampire with the help of Stefan and Elena of course. But what happens if the fall in love? SLASH Jeremy/Damon Elena/Stefan
1. Save Me

**My Dark Angel**

**Chapter One: Save Me**

_**Author's Note: So this takes place after the season finale. **_

_**Warnings: Suicide, alcohol use, drug mention, slash/ yaoi, and lemon!**_

_**Disclaimer: I owns nothing!**_

**Jeremy's POV**

I lied down on my bed, taking a deep breath as my room swirled around me in a blur of color. My vision was hazy as I collapsed onto my bed, wrapping my hands around my pillow as I waited for death to come and take me.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I angrily wondered why nothing good I have ever lasts, especially my relationships. Maybe I was meant to be alone. My parents were gone, Vicki was gone, and now Anna.

But as I lay there I realized I had felt alone even when they were all here anyways. Vicki and Anna had blocked out the loneliness but it was always there lurking in the shadows just waiting to come out and drag me down. Now it was out and I felt myself sink beneath the surface, drowning in my own misery.

My eyes slipped farther closed and I felt unconscious about to take me. I welcomed death with open arms, knowing that when I wake up I would be able to shut out all the loneliness and depression. I would be free.

**Damon's POV**

I paced back and forth in the living room in the boarding house, my mind spinning around me rapidly. It was revolving around the kiss I had with Elena. It just didn't feel right, if that made any sense. It left me feeling cold and annoyed at myself.

The very thought of the kiss made me feel even more alone then usual, not because this was Elena who had Stefan just because I knew she wasn't right for me at all, no one was apparently. Not Katherine and not her doppelganger Elena.

"Hey." Stefan greeted as he walked in, going over to his desk that I was leaning on. His appearance snapped me out my thoughts and I wondered if Elena would ever tell him about the kiss.

I was about to say hey back when suddenly urgency filled inside of me. My lungs were burning, my head aching, and my heart seemed to be melting away with liquid fire in my chest. I collapsed to the ground screaming in agonizing pain. Confusion clouded my mind like a heavy blanket, I had no clue what was going on. It was like the vampire killing device all over again, minus the sound and adding in the urgency and adrenaline that was screaming at me that I had needed to be somewhere.

Distantly I could hear Stefan calling my name as he shook my shoulder trying to snap me out of it. The pain faded in a few seconds but the urgency was still there. I had to, had to go somewhere. My thoughts weren't clear they were dizzy from pain but it was clear that I had to go somewhere. Something was wrong.

"Damon, what's wrong! Damon!" Stefan asked looking actually concerned as he kneeled down next to me.

"I have to, I have to." I started to mumble when a clear image came to my head. I saw Jeremy laying on his bed, asleep, looking deathly pale. It was finally clear where I had to go, but not clear why just yet.

"Elena's house. Jeremy." I gasped the words out getting out and raced out the front door, my brother following close at my heels, sensing there was definitely something wrong.

When we got to the Gilbert's house there were already ambulance's and flashing lights. Jenna and Elena were out on the front steps of the house crying as a police officer interviewed them. Jeremy was no where in sight so I rushed up to Elena, Stefan right behind me.

"Elena what happened?" Stefan asked, going to her side to envelop her in a hug.

"John, he was murdered." She gasped out sobbing into Stefan's arms.

"Where's Jeremy?" I demanded not knowing why he was so important. It was clear something vampire related happened, so why did I need to see Jeremy so badly? What was that weird moment of pain?

Elena and Stefan both gave me a weird look. "Um, upstairs sleeping I guess. I called up to him but I didn't get an answer. Why?" She asked staring at me.

I didn't bother to answer her I raced inside the house, ignoring the police officers shouts as I went upstairs. I burst into Jeremy's room and knew instantly something was wrong.

Jeremy was lying on his bed, his eyes in slits as he stared at me, a crooked grin on his face. He was chalk white and half-asleep.

My eyes darted around the room and I could see into the bathroom an empty pill bottle on the counter, a couple of pills scattered over the floor. It was a wild guess but I took it and it seemed to match things up. The most disturbing thing I saw though was the empty vile next to the pills where I could smell Anna's blood coming from.

I remembered our early conversation and immediately wanted to punch myself. He had just lost his little girlfriend and asked me if he became a vampire if the pain would stop and I told him yes. Of course he was going to turn himself and of course Anna gave him a vile of blood if he ever wanted to turn himself.

"Fuck, Jeremy." I muttered as I grabbed the dying teenager in my arms. I climbed out his window and raced off into the night, caring the transitioning teen in my arms.

"My dark angel," I heard him whisper just before his eyes shut completely and I felt a violent pang in my chest as I raced towards the boarding house. Once inside I set him on the couch and smoothed my wind blown hair back. I let out a deep sigh and gave one last look at Jeremy and raced off back to Elena's to deliver the bad news.

**Jeremy's POV**

I was getting impatient with death as I lay there until my door slammed open and I looked up at Damon. He looked agitated and slightly worried. He took one look at me and then his eyes roamed the room stopping a few times. I was sure he had seen the empty bottle of pills by now and the empty vile of blood.

"Fuck, Jeremy." He muttered angrily.

He gave a knowing look and picked me up looking concerned and worried now. He took me out of my window and we started running through the night, me in his strong arms.

As we ran I stared up at him and realized how beautiful Damon really was. Maybe dying made me realize how perfect he looked. With his dark hair, his piercing blue eyes that could melt anyone's heart, and his strong features that were carved out of perfect white marble.

His looks let off an aura of fierceness and strength that usually I feared but tonight I was oddly attracted to it...

I felt safe in his arms, which was really weird since I was dying in them.

"My dark angel." I whispered and in let unconscious take me. The last thing I saw while living was Damon's piercing, ice blue eyes.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**My Dark Angel**

**Previous:** I felt safe in his arms, which was really weird since I was dying in them.

"My dark angel." I whispered and in let unconscious take me. The last thing I saw while living was Damon's piercing, ice blue eyes.

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a short chapter, they'll be more soon and most probably some smut in the next chapter :)**

**Chapter Two: Sleeping Beauty**

**Damon's POV**

I raced off towards Elena's house to find Elena in Stefan's arms in the backyard. Both of them were discussing who could have killed John. I appeared out of the shadows and Elena jumped slightly. Stefan glared at me.

"Jeremy is missing, what do you have to do with it?" Stefan asked me still glaring as if his disapproving look could get the answer out of me.

I sighed and ruffled my hair as I came closer. "Jeremy's dead." I told them quietly meeting Elena's eyes so she could see the truth in them. Elena let out a cry and started brokenly sobbing in Stefan's arms.

"But he drank Anna's blood before he killed himself. He'll wake up transitioning in the morning. I brought him over to the boarding house so the police couldn't get to him." I told them and Elena looked up at me through silver tears and running make-up.

"So he'll be a vampire?" She asked shakily, her voice ragged from sobbing.

"Only if we let him feed." I told her gently, as she was already very emotional.

"Elena can choose if she wants him to or not." Stefan announced, rubbing her shoulders as he placed a kiss on her head.

I glared at him, my eyes narrowed into slits. "I think we all know how well that works out if a sibling makes a decision to feed for the other sibling, brother." I hissed at Stefan and hurt and shock filled his eyes. "Jeremy decides." I announced finally.

Elena sniffled and wiped her eyes smearing more make-up. "Damon's right, Jeremy should decide." She announced and Stefan nodded grimly.

"I'll go check on him, make sure he hasn't woken up yet." I told them.

"We'll be over as soon as they're done questioning them." Stefan told me and I nodded.

I was about to race off into the night when Elena called me back.  
"Damon, keep him safe. No funny business like you did with Vicki. Keep him safe." She told me her eyes looking fierce and determined.

"I promise." I told her reassuringly and raced off back to the boarding house. It was dark as was my mood as I slipped into the house. My mind was still circulating around the random pain I had felt and how I suddenly knew I had to go see Jeremy.

It didn't make any sense to me. But then again a lot of things didn't make sense to me. Why I didn't feel attracted to Elena anymore. Why Stefan actually just trusted me right now to take care of Jeremy.

I came into the living room and found him still asleep and ghostly pale on the couch. I hovered over him for a moment hoping this would reveal the answer as to why I had known he was in trouble and what was with the pain.

No answer came. I was left staring at the beautiful teenager. Yes, I said beautiful. Jeremy Gilbert was the very image of beauty. Though I am a guy I knew how to appreciate beauty and Jeremy Gilbert swelled with it. The fact that I was good with both genders was also a helper in noticing how beautiful he really was.

Jeremy's face was strong, with good features and a beautiful bone structure but it was also sweet and innocent looking. His pale skin like freshly fallen snow. I felt the urge to touch his cheek, brush my finger up it and feel the soft skin. I held myself back though.

His hair was smooth and dark brown, flowing everywhere in waves of a perfect tousled head, like he had just woken up but still his hair managed to look graceful. I felt the urge to run my fingers through it but I stopped my arm before I could.

Behind his closed eye lids I knew you could find the most piercing, chocolate brown eyes that held a tormented soul in. I wanted to melt into his eyes for hours, at the risk of sounding like a lovestruck teenage girl.

His lips were crimson, and I imagined sweet like cherries. With lips so sweet I felt the need to taste them. This time I didn't hold back, I allowed myself to lean forward and press my lips against the sleeping Jeremy Gilbert.

I was right, they were the sweetest lips I had ever tasted. Like candy coated in sugar. I pressed my lips against him and licked his lips and like Sleeping Beauty he awoke with a kiss.

**REVIEW! Pleases and thank yous!**


	3. Prince Charming

**My Dark Angel**

**Previous: **I was right, they were the sweetest lips I had ever tasted. Like candy coated in sugar. I pressed my lips against him and licked his lips and like Sleeping Beauty he awoke with a kiss.

**Chapter Three: Prince Charming**

**Jeremy's POV**

As I woke up I vaguely felt something pressed against my lips. I ignored it and kept my eyes closed not wanting to wake up yet. When I felt the tongue against my lips my eyes snapped open and I found myself staring at Damon Salvatore who was **kissing me!**

I pulled back away from his lips trying to ignore how good they felt against my own and I looked around frantically.

"What are you doing! Where am I?" I asked freaked out now as I looked around the dark living room. I tried to ignore the tingling in my lips like they had just been shocked with static electricity, strangely in a good sort of way.

"Uh, er the Salvatore Boarding House, don't you remember killing yourself?" Damon asked me looking stunned for a moment and then an icy look came over his eyes as he said, 'killing yourself.'

The memory hit me of me drinking Anna's blood, taking the pills, lying in my bed, Damon coming to find me, Damon taking me away, Damon being 'My Dark Angel.'

"Oh yeah, thanks for taking me away from there. I guess it would have been bad if the police found me and I woke up after dying." I told him with a nervous chuckle as I got up from the couch. The minute I did I felt queasy so I sat back down.

"So what were you doing?" I asked cautiously, staring at him.

He laughed at me for a minute which annoyed me greatly. "Trying to wake you up." He told me casually, with a white toothed, perfect grin.

"By **kissing **me?"

"Well it worked didn't it? Just think of yourself as Sleeping Beauty and me your Prince Charming." He told me laughing again and with one last smirk he exited the room.

"Did he just call me a chick?" I asked myself confused. When I noticed I was alone and had nothing to do I got up and went after Damon to find he was in the kitchen pulling two water bottle out of the fridge, they were filled to the brim with crimson liquid.

As soon as I saw them my mouth started watering and I felt the need to rip them open and pour them in my mouth.

"These are your choices. You are transitioning, meaning when you drink blood you will completely turn into a vampire or you can choose not to and let yourself die." Damon explained to me, not looking up as I walked into the room.

He set one crimson red bottle on the counter. "Human blood, for carnivores like me. It will give you more strength, more power, and it will quench that never dying thirst."

He set the next blood filled water bottle on the counter next to it. "Animal blood for little vegetarians like me brother. It will not give you strength, power, or quench your thirst but you will keep your humanity and it will make you feel good about yourself." He told me with a scowl and I knew which one he preferred instantly.

Just as I was about to say something the kitchen door opened and in walked Elena and Stefan. Elena took one look at me and raced over wailing and wrapped me in a tight hug, that would have been more painful if I wasn't as Damon put it 'transitioning.'

"Oh thank God you're awake! I can't believe you did that! You stupid idiot I love you!" She hissed at me squeezing me tighter until finally Stefan pried her off of me trying to calm her down.

In spite of her anger I laughed at this. "Glad to see you too, Lena." I responded using her pet name so she would calm down.

"So what's your choice?" Stefan asked me and all eyes turned on me.

I looked at the two bottles again and I knew instantly which I wanted, the human blood that was making my mouth water.

"Human blood." I answered quickly not wanting anyone to yell at me. "Because I won't have to kill people right? I can just take a little out of each and erase their memory. They'll never be any different." I announced and I saw the disappointment in Stefan's eyes and the approval in Damon's.

Elena nodded shakily. "Yeah of course Jer, and since your going for human blood, Damon can help you through all this with Stefan and mine's, er, surveillance of course." Elena announced glaring at Damon.

I smiled at them all, feeling pretty good for someone who was about to turn into a vampire.

Damon pushed the human bottle over to me, it slid across the counter. I lifted it, marveling at the aroma that drifted out of it.

I took the cap off and was about to drink when I noticed Elena staring at me with wide eyes. "Elena turn around, I can't do this with you watching me." I told her impatiently. She huffed but did as I said.

I lifted the bottle to my lips.

"Stupid Damon and Stefan don't have to look away. Unfair!" Elena muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. I smirked as I downed the blood into my body.

It felt as if life had just filled me, going to every vein in my body and I felt more alive then undead. It was amazing. Adrenaline was pumping through me and now I knew why Damon loved human blood so much. It was like you took their life away and put it in your own body!

I felt my fangs grow from the roof of my mouth and I felt the violent need to bite something. Maybe they should get me a chew toy, you know for teething vampires?

Damon smirked at me and I'm sure he had just heard my thoughts. In fact I could hear Elena's thoughts!

_I wonder if Stefan will ever turn me? _She thought with a sigh and I sniggered at this.

I chugged the rest of the bottle noticing I still wanted more but the urge to have more wasn't so bad. At least not yet.

They were all staring at me with wide eyes, except Damon of course who was still smirking at me, which was oddly arousing and I wanted to smash my lips on his right there, wait what? Horror crossed my mind and I hoped no one saw and no one heard that thought.

What was wrong with me? Then I remembered something I had read in Elena's journal about how when vampires turn the emotions they were last feeling as humans intensify.

What was I feeling before I died? Well Damon was holding me and I was feeling...attracted to his beauty and I had called him 'My Dark Angel.' So I guess that means the attraction I was feeling towards him intensified.

"So I should get back to the house, make sure the police are all done with the investigation." Elena announced with a grim expression.

"Investigation? For me disappearing?" I asked confused.

Elena gave me a weird look and then seemed to realize something. "Oh no, not that. Well Uncle John was murdered, most probably by a vampire, I'll be back soon." She told me and took a hold of Stefan's hand and they left together leaving me alone with a pang in my chest about Uncle John's death and with Damon, who I was intensely attracted too.

I listened and I could hear the engine of Elena's car go and for at least five minutes I could still hear it. I could hear the noises of animal outside in the woods too, maybe miles away it was amazing.

I turned to Damon who was putting away the animal blood with a disgusted look.

"So what do vampires do for fun?" I asked him, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Well if your me either you can go bite people, annoy Stefan, get drunk, or fuck someone. Now if you're Stefan you can brood, yell at me, preach about humanity, or kiss Elena." He told me smirking.

I laughed at this. "Getting drunk sounds fun." I responded as I mentally scolded my mind for wanting to say we can go try the fuck someone option.

"Let's go Gilbert." He announced and ushered me into the living room where he pulled two bottles of whiskey out of the liquor cabinet.

He handed me a bottle and both of us smirking we crashed down on the couch with two shot glasses trying to race each other to see who could drink more shots and not get drunk. He won, of course and I was giggling, drunk off my ass.

"You know something Sleeping Beauty? You have the sweetest lips ever!" Damon told me, slurring his words together.

"Yours are even sweeter Prince Charming, like fucking pure sugar!" I told him laughing and then I froze staring at him. A crooked grin was spread across his face and he looked incredibly sexy, sprawled out on the couch.

I wanted to taste his lips again, I wanted to pounce on him and kiss him, hard. He seemed to be picking up on my thoughts as he moved closer. I was practically moaning in anticipation as he got closer and closer.

Our lips were inches apart when I heard the front door open and we moved apart quickly as Stefan walked in.  
"Elena's asleep at home." He announced coming in. He looked at us weirdly and I was sure he suspected something. "Are you two drunk?" He asked and I mentally let out a relieved sigh.

Damon laughed at this.

"Yes, yes we are Stefan." I answered giggling. He rolled his eyes at us and walked up the stairs.

When I looked back at Damon he was getting up from the couch. "I need to go out for a little while, stay away from windows, the sunlight will kill you," he told me and I felt my dead heart sink. "Catch you later Sleeping Beauty," he called over his shoulder as he walked out.

I watched him leave, disappointed that he hadn't even looked at me."Bye Prince Charming."

**REVIEW or I'll...I'll...I'll NEVER UPDATE AGAIN MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	4. You're It

**My Dark Angel**

**Chapter Four: You're It  
**

**Jeremy's POV**

"Stupid vampire." I muttered as Stefan beat me at chess_** again. **_That's when I realized I too was a vampire now. "Stupid Stefan." I corrected smirking to myself. Stefan laughed as he set the board back up again.  
"You'll win soon enough, you just have to focus." He told me, grinning smugly.

The front door slammed open and I involuntarily flinched away from the sunlight. Damon walked in smelling of blood. He had probably been out hunting. I hadn't seen him since our almost kiss. Stupid walking in on a moment Stefan!

"Honey I'm home." He called and plopped down on the couch next to me, dropping a bag into my lap. I pulled out a small box and opened it to find a small silver ring with a blue stone in the middle. It was almost identical to the ones Stefan and Damon wore. I guess this officially made me one of them. I couldn't help smiling fondly at that.

"Congratulations Jeremy, you are officially a day walker!" Damon crowed and put a plastic tiara on my head and handed me a little fairy wand. He patted my tiara and I turned a furious gaze to Stefan who was laughing hysterically.

"You are the Princess of Sunlight!" Damon announced grandly waving his arms for dramatic effect.

"Gee thanks Damon, does that mean that you'll be my Prince?" I asked in mock hope with wide eyes as I pulled out the ring and put it on my finger. So this is what he left to go do after our almost kiss.

"Don't get your hopes up kid. I'm to ruggedly handsome and irresistibly sexy to be anyone's Prince." He responded laughing. I snorted in amusement not being able to help my mind agree with that.

"So what's my prize for winning the grand honor of Princess of the Sunlight?" I asked cheekily smirking at Damon as I tapped him on the head with my fairy wand.

"One private lesson of hunting and feeding and you get to spend a day with the incredible Damon Salvatore!" Damon cheered, standing up and he bowed to us.

"That's a prize? Poor Jeremy." Stefan muttered and Damon threw my fairy wand at him.

"Let's go kid, my sexiness isn't appreciated here. It seems little siblings are just jealous!" Damon announced smirking at Stefan as he pulled me up bridal style like he had when he had carried me here the night I died.

I blushed as I felt his hands on me and I tried not to show the want in my eyes as Damon carried me out into his car. We drove through town, Damon blaring his rock music. Us singing along loudly and obnoxiously as he swerved sharply around corners and drove faster then was acceptable.

Soon he parked in a random parking lot and we got out. He led me up into the hills and I was sure we were out of Mystic Falls and into the next town. Soon we came across a group of campers.

"Okay first lesson, approach silently like they're deer just about to run. Go up behind them and then you compel them by staring them deep into the eyes and projecting your thoughts into their weak minds. Compel, bite, suck, and compel again." He explained and looked at me as if to see if I had gotten it all. I nodded getting ready.

I followed Damon's lead and approached silently, not finding it hard at all until I stepped on a branch and it cracked. The humans looked around and spotted me. Damon swooped down and I followed and compelled each of the five people to remain calm and silent.

I took my first bite out of a black haired boy with deep brown eyes. His neck was so smooth and white and I felt the hunger in my throat burn and ache.

I sunk my fangs into him and sucked and sucked in ecstasy at such a delicious taste. Blood was so damn good! I didn't even know how Stefan could stand being undead anymore! Blood was just that addicting!

I let go of him and compelled him to fall asleep, projecting my thoughts just like he said and I was amazed to find it worked. He dropped to the ground, snoring loudly. I watched the human sleep and wondered if vampires snore, making a mental note to ask Damon later.

I looked around to see Damon had already taken some blood from two of the other campers and he was holding the last two for me. I happily glided over there, feeling like a ghost as my feet barely touched the floor while I ran.

I felt so GOOD! So renewed, so refreshed. My body was thriving with energy from the human's blood. I eagerly took some blood from the last two campers and when I was done, we sent all of them to sleep and Damon showed me how to heal the bite marks so no one would notice anything.

"Just lick it, a small vampire parlor trick from when you need to keep a low cover." He told me licking a blonde woman's neck. I felt a small twinge of jealousy wishing that was my neck. I shook my head trying to clear the thought and went over to clear the other camper's of bite marks.

"They'll wake up tomorrow with a hangover, blissfully ignorant." Damon informed me as we surveyed the camping site.

I nodded. "So now what?" I asked looking over to him. A lopsided grin reached his face. He closed the distance between us within a second and leaned down close to my ear, his lips brushing the shell. I felt my knees go weak and if I had a heartbeat it would've quickened immensely.

"Race you." He whispered and with that was off into the night, racing through the dark. I smiled into the dark, regaining my thoughts after that close experience and I followed him as we raced through the night together starting up a game of vampire tag. With more tackling each other to the floor and racing away then actually tagging.

**Damon's POV**

Racing through the night away from Jeremy I laughed as the cold night air flew past me and suddenly a warm force slammed into me and I was on the ground pinned down by a laughing Jeremy Gilbert. His cheeks were flushed and a wicked grin graced those perfect lips and all I wanted to do at the moment was press my own lips against his and taste them just one more sweet time.

Rock my hips to feel the pleasure of oh so wanted friction. Wrap my arms around him so he would know he was all mine. I couldn't control myself, I was lost in a world only filled with Jeremy Gilbert.

I leaned forward just an inch, barely noticeable, but before I could capture those lips he was off me in a second yelling "TAG, YOU'RE IT!"

I sat there for a minute dazed at how much I wanted this teenager. I got up and raced after him, grinning. Enjoying the sound of his laughter riding the wind, hanging in the air. I loved hearing his laugh, it sounded so...so...beautiful.

Just like him.

**Review and an update will come quicker next time :)**


	5. My Disease

**My Dark Angel**

_**Previous: **_I sat there for a minute dazed at how much I wanted this teenager. I got up and raced after him, grinning. Enjoying the sound of his laughter riding the wind, hanging in the air. I loved hearing his laugh, it sounded so...so...beautiful.

Just like him.

**Chapter Five: My Disease**

**Stefan's POV  
**"No!You're it!"

"NO! You're it."

"No, you're IT!"

NO! YOU'RE IT!"

I watched, holding Elena close to , as Jeremy and Damon rolled around the floor of the Salvatore Boarding house living room wrestling each other and laughing like they were best friends. They had gotten back from hunting an hour ago and this game of "tag," had not yet ended as it seemed they enjoyed it **way **to much.

I exchanged a smirk with Elena as the two vampires rolled around the floor, laughing and slapping each other. Neither of us had seen our siblings _this_ happy since, god knows when! Damon had a genuine grin on his face and the laughter spilling from his mouth contained no dark amusement, just joy.

It was oddly surreal and I found myself wondering if I was dreaming. I could tell Elena was surprised too, since the dead look that Jeremy had taken over in the past month had disappeared and he looked, ironically enough, more alive now that he was undead.

I couldn't help but wonder if there was more then friendship between the two and I could see Elena was thinking the same thing.

Soon they were worn out sitting on the floor still laughing at their amusing game.

"Come on Jeremy, I'll go show you to your new room." Elena announced getting off me. Jeremy had been sleeping on the couch until Elena and I had the chance to steal most of his clothes and things from his house and brought it all to his new room.

Once the were gone and I was sure Jeremy couldn't hear me I turned to my brother who was sitting at my desk, legs propped up, a glass of whiskey in his hand. I crossed the room silently and leaned against the desk.

He waited patiently for me to speak, something I wasn't used to of course.

"You like him, don't you." I announced, stating it as more of a statement then a question. I turned to look at him to see his eyes had widened slightly and I knew this question had thrown him off. "Its written all over you two. You look happy Damon, you act happy. Hell, you **are** happy." I told my brother with a smile.

It looked like he was trying to process this all in his head. He didn't respond or say a thing.

"Don't break his heart Damon." I told my brother patting his leg as I got up and headed for my room.

**Elena's POV**

I watched as Jeremy admired his room with an excited gleam in his eyes. He plopped down on the bed and patted the empty space next to him, signaling me to sit down. I lied down next to him as we admired Stefan and Damon's handy work with decorating the room just for Jeremy.

The walls were painted black and the carpet was a dark green, the color scheme throughout the room. There was a desk, full of Jeremy's art supplies and a brand new computer, courtesy of Damon.

Speaking of Damon. I turned over to my little brother and gave him that serious we need to talk look.

"Yes?" He asked smiling. He had never looked happier, no more drugs, no more moping, no more hatred in those eyes.

"You like Damon, don't you?" I asked him, dropping the question quick not wanting to waste time and squirm around the issue.

His eyes widened and I knew I had caught him off guard. Emotions flashed across his face and I was at least glad he still could feel and he hadn't shut out the world yet. Guilt, anger, denial, shyness, and finishing it off was a hopeless look crossed his face.

"Its just a stupid crush. I know he doesn't feel the same." He whispered so no one downstairs would here. He lowered his head trying to hide a blush creeping across his face.

I squealed in excitement at the confession. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were gay?" I squealed happily hugging him. I always wanted a gay brother!

He chuckled a little, looking nervous. "Honestly I had no clue with Vickie and...Anna and everything it never occurred to me..." He trailed off.

I ruffled his hair affectionately. "I'm so happy for you, Jer!" I squealed again and got up so I could give him some space to adjust to his new room. Half way out the door I turned back to see him staring up at the ceiling with that same hopeless and insecure look.

"Jeremy, I wouldn't be so sure Damon doesn't feel the same way. Trust me he never plays tackle tag with anyone else." I gave him a knowing smirk and he blushed again throwing a pillow at me. He hadn't realized how hard he threw it so I was glad it smashed into the wall and not my face. I laughed at the ripped pillow and turned back to the surprised Jeremy.

"You're like the hulk now!" I choked out in between laughter.

"Good night Elena." Jeremy announced with an eye roll.

**Damon's POV**

I was stunned still as Stefan left the room. Did I...like Jeremy. Well, I've kissed him, I've wanted to kiss him again and again. Back while we were out hunting I wanted to fuck him. He made me...actually happy as Stupid Stefan put it. Hell, I'm in love with Jeremy Gilbert.

I sighed deeply and wondered how I was going to work this out. Seduce him or ignore him?

I knew instantly the second option was out. I couldn't, I had to help him through being new vampire and...he was to much fun to ignore.

Still confused and stunned silent out of my mind I went upstairs just as Elena came down. She looked at me and gave me a knowing smirk like she knew something I didn't and passed by me without a word. Was the whole world fucking insane?

I walked down the hall to my room and passed Jeremy's. He had the room right next to mine. I peaked in to see he was sitting on his bed with music plugged into his ears. I stood there for a minute and admired him. He had his shirt off and was just sitting there in his jeans, his rock solid chest so inviting.

God I wanted to go and jump on him so **badly! **Press my lips against his and tease and touch him until he was begging me to fuck him.

"Enjoying the view?" Jeremy spoke with a smirk firmly placed on his lips but his eyes still stayed shut.

"Just making sure you were still alive...or undead." I responded smoothly, teasing him. He opened his eyes and tossed his headphones out.

"Aw thanks for your concern my Prince Charming!" He mocked with laughter in his eyes.

"Anytime, Sleeping Beauty." I responded and with that I went to my own room trying to fight off the urge to go back there and fuck him senseless. He was for sure still hung up on Anna, he wouldn't be in into me at all. No matter how godly sexy I am.

One thing was clear as crystal in my messed up mind though. Jeremy Gilbert is my disease.

**Jeremy POV**

I felt a pang in my heart as he left into the room, **right next to mine.** He was so close, only a wall separating us. I wondered if Elena was right, I wondered if he did like me? My spine tingled as I plugged the music back into my ears.

Fantasies popped into my mind as I sat there, all of them about Damon sneaking into my room late at night. One thing was clear to me out of all of this mess that had become my life. I'm addicted to Damon Salvatore. He's my drug or better yet...

Damon Salvatore is my disease.

_**Please review!**_


	6. Dreaming of You

**My Dark Angel**

_**Previous: **_Fantasies popped into my mind as I sat there, all of them about Damon sneaking into my room late at night. One thing was clear to me out of all of this mess that had become my life. I'm addicted to Damon Salvatore. He's my drug or better yet...

Damon Salvatore is my disease.

**Chapter Six: Dreaming of You**

_**Author's Note: So this chapter is going to be really short but if your really nice and review then I'll update either tonight or tomorrow!**_

**Damon's Pov**

_I moaned softly as long, tender fingers brushed over my growing erection. Lips met mine in a hungry, violent kiss filled with lust and passion. I wrapped my hands in his dark locks as I pulled him closer to me. I felt him smirk into the kiss when he suddenly rolled me over and pounced down on top of me, straddling my waist and taking the dominate position. _

_I growled up at him teasingly and crashed our lips together. He started to rock our hips together, creating the friction we both desperately needed against our growing erections. I felt his moan vibrate in my mouth and I felt those loving, beautiful hands travel down my already naked chest. They stopped at my pants and fiercely pulled them down. He fingered the hem of my boxers teasingly as I tugged off his t-shirt and those ass tight jeans. At the same time we tore each others boxers off and I let out a strangled gasp as our naked bodies pressed into each other._

"_I love you, Damon." He whispered to me, his lips nibbling at my ear. I smiled up at my lover and saw the boy I loved with everything I had._

"_I love you too, Jeremy." I responded truthfully as our lips crashed together again._

My eyes snapped open when I heard the bang at my door.

"Damon wake up, we need to talk." Stefan called through the door and then left downstairs. I could hear the thuds of his footsteps fade and I got up. Looking down I saw the erection making a tent in my boxers.

I groaned, rubbing at my temple. So it was true, I was in love with Jeremy Gilbert. This dream only proved it. I walked out of my room, not bothering to put on any clothes as I headed for the bathroom a few doors away. It was closed, I was about to turn back growling when it opened and appeared Jeremy.

His hair was plastered to his face, steam rose up behind him, and only a white towel hung loosely around his waist.

"Hey." He greeted with a smile not really seeing me for a second then I watched his eyes widen as they traveled down my naked form and stop at my crotch. I smirked at this as he seemed to be at a loss for words at my godly body. "Damn." I heard him mumble under his breath. This was _so _pay back for me having to see him shirtless last night, I decided with a wider smirk.

It took all the self control in my body not to jump him right there and rip off that towel. I felt my cock twitch as I admired the heated looked on his face. There was a slight bulge in his towel now and he was blushing.

"Hey." I greeted flashing my most charming smile as I brushed past him. "Enjoying the view?" I repeated his words from last night and went into the bathroom without another word.

_**REVIEW**_


	7. No One Like You

**My Dark Angel**

_**Previous: **_"Hey." I greeted flashing my most charming smile as I brushed past him. "Enjoying the view?" I repeated his words from last night and went into the bathroom without another word.

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, hopefully they'll be coming faster and I'm sorry to say but this story is coming to and end soon maybe in a few chapters.**_

**Chapter Seven: No One Like You**

**Damon's Pov**

When I was done getting a shower and getting dressed I went downstairs to find Elena, Stefan, and Jeremy, now fully dressed, sitting at the couch all looking serious and grim.

"You spend as much time as girls do getting dressed you know?" Stefan informed me with a teasing glare.

I ruffled my hair grinning wildly. "It takes time to look this good, brother." I responded smoothly. I dropped down on the couch next to Jeremy. "So what's going on?" I asked curiously staring around the room.

"Well we still need to figure things out, like who killed John? Personally I think it was Isobel." Elena announced with narrowed eyes as she thought of her mother.

"But she left town, so it could possibly be someone else." Stefan pointed out and then turned to me. "Also we need to figure out how in god's name you knew Jeremy was in danger and what was that weird moment when you were in pain before you rushed out of the house, I already told them about it." He explained giving me a glance.

I looked away at the wall. I had thought long and hard about that weird experience and could only really come up with one explanation. A rumor I had a long time ago from a witch. And to be truthful it scared the fucking hell out of me.

I turned away from them when I gave my explanation, not wanting to see their expressions. Whether they'd be shocked or grinning wildly.

"Soul mates." I announced gruffly. I heard them all turn to me.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"A few years ago I heard a rumor from a very interesting witch. Soul mates, people destined to be with each other have a physic sense of who they are and they are usually bound together. If soul mates don't eventually find each other it's a rare occurrence." I started my explanation, wishing I had a damn drink in my hand.

"And why are you telling us all this?" Stefan asked me with curiosity. I could almost see the smirk growing on his lips as if he had already figured it all out.

"Because," I went on roughly. "One of the symptoms for soul mates is well they know when one of them is danger. Like a natural instinct."

I turned around to see Jeremy staring at me wide eyed. Did my eyes deceive me? Was there actually some hope in his eyes?

Elena and Stefan were exchanging looks, both of them smirking. I rolled my eyes, now not only wishing for a drink but wishing I could get the hell out of here. Well, I actually could, but should I?

I shook my head softly, I would have to deal with them someday. Why not now?

"So you and Jeremy are soul mates?" Elena asked joyfully. I cursed under my breath shooting both my older brother and his girlfriend a dirty look. They had the nerve to look happy about this? Sure Jeremy was...well fucking hot. Would I love to fuck him, yes. Do I think he's gorgeous, funny, smart, and god damn irresistible, of course.

But, then again, with his record in girls and just losing Anna, would I really ever have a chance? That would be a no.

Jeremy Gilbert, not on my market. No matter how much I want him.

"I didn't say that! I said there is _possibility!_" I snapped at her in irritation. I glanced quickly over at Jeremy to see he was staring at me eyebrows knitted together as if he was trying to figure something out. If I wasn't mistaking he actually looked...he looked _hurt._

Like my words had hurt him. But that couldn't possibly be. No, he was probably thinking about the girl he thinks is his soul mate, Annabell. A surge of jealousy washed over me and I fought to keep in control with my..dare I say it..emotions.

Elena giggled and I could feel Stefan's smirk burning into the back of my mind. There was one simple word to describe this room right now, awkward.

"Damon?" Came Jeremy's hesitant voice. I sighed deeply and whipped my head back around to look at him. Closing off all emotion from my features.

I arched my eyebrows at him to show I was listening. Sadly, I didn't trust myself to speak at the moment.

"What did it feel like?" Jeremy asked in a hush word and I knew what he meant without him having to say it. I looked down at the floor inspecting the patterned carpet and my black boots. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I knew I would have to answer.

I shrugged my shoulders casually as I looked back up at him. "Like...my insides were on fire, like I was burning on the inside." I started out wincing as I remembered the horrid experience. The confusion, the shock, the pain, the fear.

"Like my heart was being torn out. Like I was about to sink into hell if I didn't move, if I didn't get to you." I went on remembering every detail as if I was reliving it again. I flinched when I Jeremy put his hand on my thigh in calming gesture. He was shaking and it took me a while to notice so was I.

I inhaled sharply and silently cursed the kid. He was making me go soft.

So I decided to lighten the mood with the regular Damon."Then I saw you, lying there, deathly pale, smiling off into space like the dumb ass you are." I told him ruffling his hair, grinning.

He gave me a weak smile and laughed softly. "Shut up old man!" He teased ruffling my hair back. Suddenly Elena and Stefan took a long deep gasp and the room seemed to freeze. They were staring wide eyes at me and I smirked knowing what they were thinking.

No one touches my hair unless they have a death wish.

"Make me you young whipper snapper!" I teased back pouncing on him, messing up his hair thoroughly. Our laughter echoed off the room and I caught a few quick glances to see Stefan and Elena had their mouths hanging open, probably shocked I haven't killed him yet.

I smirked. No one did touch my hair, but on the other hand. Jeremy Gilbert is _**not**_ no one.

_**Reeeview and tell me what you thought and if you want to see another chapter up again soon.**_


End file.
